Manufacturers, such as but not limited to semiconductor manufacturers, continually strive to increase yield and reduce cycle time in order to operate at the lowest possible cost. Conventional product release and product flow management methods address only logistic concerns such as cycle time and delivery schedule control. The problem of yield enhancement has been left to either improvements in tooling or establishment of simple process window/rework time windows. The ability to influence yield has otherwise been left un-addressed by product release and product flow management methods.
Therefore, there is a need for a method of release and product flow management for a manufacturing facility that allows for improved yield as well as cycle time and delivery schedule control.